Promise
by gayslove
Summary: Promise updated. Shiho and Shinichi trying their best to figure out what's right for them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama

So, all the action from fighting the BO ended, and Conan returned to being Shinichi. He never told Ran anything, not wanting to hear all her naggings and her emotions overflowing. Shiho Miyano was the new transfer student to Tantei High as Shinichi strongly requested.  
Flashback:  
Shinichi and Shiho were in Agasa's house. Walking towards Haibara's room, they thought of how impossible it was that Agasa was the boss the whole time. And it was the last the anyone can ever enter the place, it is going to be under investigation by the police.  
"Okay, I'll attend school, on one condition. You must always protect me, from whatever," Shiho said jokingly with a smirk on her face.  
"I will, even if you don't say so. Because I..."Shinichi was hesitant to say the last few words as her wasn't sure what he wanted to say.  
Shiho raised a brow as a sign of interest.  
"I owe it to you, I guess," Shinichi murmured to himself, buy still loud enough for Shiho's foxy ears to pick up.  
"The antidote was this useful, huh? You forgave me from ruining your life, forcing you to live as Conan for such a long period of time."  
"It doesn't matter, I'm back now. And I won't ever leave her side again. Ever." Shinichi mumbled under his breath, getting softer by each word.  
"Now you are back, by her side, why do you still need me, here in Japan. I should leave, go somewhere else," Shiho said as she gently closed her eyes, breathing in a small amount of air, and opening her eyes again to face the detective that was so in love with his childhood friend, Ran-san.  
"Where to?"  
"Somewhere. Where no one recognises me. America? Canada? Just, just not here. "  
"Why? You want me to protect you, right. Then why do you want to be somewhere where I can't reach you."  
Shiho swallowed. "Because I hate you. I can't stand seeing you happy. I hate it." Her voice, suddenly so weak, like it was going to disappear soon. She didn't look Shinichi in the eye. Instead, her head was hanging low, and her bangs were covering her eyes, making one unable to guess what she was thinking. But inside, she was shaking.  
Shinichi smiled faintly at her. "You hate me that much? I guessed it can't be helped. But, I'll still protect you. So, come to school with me. Together we'll lead a normal life. Like any other. Isn't that what you want? Let's fulfil it together. Please?" Shinichi voiced out as he slowly approached Shiho, taking her hand in his. "I'll protect you, with all my life. Forever. I promise you."  
Shiho lifted up her head to look at Shinichi. Shinichi had that look of a kid that was afraid to lose something important. But somehow, Shiho managed to convince herself it was just her imagination. She nodded to give her affirmation to Shinichi.  
Flashback ends.  
"Alright class. Settle down. Today we will have a new student. So give her you best impression," the teacher of class 2B said with a monotonous pitch.  
The class was filled with chatters and murmurs as they discuss about the newly transferred student.  
"Shinichi! I heard that the new student is a girl!" Ran exclaimed with delight. "I hope we'll be good friends!"  
Shinichi forced a smile as he knew that it was almost near impossible.  
Shiho walked into the class. She was absolutely stunning. Her face was like a light source, blinding every single student except for Shinichi. Well, only because he had already adjusted to that heavenly looks that were out of this world. Although this was the case, Shiho was accompanied by an aura. It was shielding her from any form of contact with others. It was cold and deadly.  
"I'm Shiho." That was all Shiho had said, sweet and clearcut. She ignored all whistles that were directed at her and pleas that were practically begging for her to sit beside them as she strided to the seat at the back, where no one was seated at. When she passed Shinichi, he gave out a smug look, thinking that it was absolute that she would sit beside her like how she did back in Teitan Elementary School. But no, she didn't. Instead, she walked passed him. Unexpected, he glanced at her while she took a seat that was isolated from everyone.  
"Miyano-san, you can sit with a student, so that they can help you with your students. What about..." she paused as she scanned the classroom for a suitable candidate. "Kudo-kun? He's the smarter in our class. He will be able to help you."  
"No," Shiho answered without looking up at the teacher. The teacher shrugged it off and begun the lesson. Shinichi smiled as he already knew her reaction.  
So the lesson begun.  
After school:  
"Shinichi! Let's go home together," Ran shrieked as she grabbed Shinichi's hand, so tightly he couldn't shrug it off.  
"Hey Shiho, let's go."Shinichi waved to Shiho as she was packing her bag, ready to leave.  
Shiho took at glimpse at Shinichi's childhood friend to see if she was willing to let her beloved leave with another girl.  
"Shinichi? You know her?"Ran questioned with a slightly irritated face, as she grasped onto Shinichi's arm even tighter.  
"We're kind of acquainted, you see," Shinichi answered with a silly grin on his face as he pivoted his head to the direction of Shiho. "Right?"  
"How so?" Ran getting more and more suspicious of their unusual relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Special thanks to YuukiChan 95, for giving me my motivation to continue with the second chapter.

"Cheating so openly on your wife now?" Sonoko interrogated Shinichi with an accusing look. She stole a look at Shiho and led out a 'hmph'. 'She's not all that pretty, just… Just, maybe a little bit. Ran is much better. I wonder where Shinichi picked her up from.' Sonoko mulled over as she stare at Ran clutched Shinichi arm, despite his protests.

"See you round Kudo," Shiho articulated with her cherry pink lips.

"Hey, wait." Shinichi yanked Ran's hand off to grip Shiho's wrist. "I'm leaving with you."

"Why?" Ran cried, as a baby swell of tears overflowed the cup of her eyelids.

Shinichi sighed and calmly explained, "We're living together. And she just moved to Japan from America, so we've got to go shopping to get her some clothes. You can't expect her to wear mine, right?"

"Living… Together? Since when?" Ran's voice quivered and the low fringe of her mouse-brown bangs concealed her face.

"You see, she is a friend of mine. You wouldn't understand even if I did explain to you. So, bye now." Shinichi declared quickly as he was tired of the conversation. He didn't know why, but ever since he returned to being Kudo Shinichi, Ran has been so… Irritating? He couldn't believe what he just thought of. Why would he think that way? He wouldn't. Ran. She was the one he loved, the one he vowed to protect from all dangers. The one? He pulled Shiho along as they left the classroom together. Leaving a stumped Ran and Sonoko, not knowing how to react.

"That cheater. He must have been bewildered by that foreign witch." Sonoko comforted Ran, soothingly patting her back. Ran's tears prickled and threatened to fall.

As Shinichi and Shiho walked on their way to the mall, silence now is brooding like a gentle spirit over the still and pulseless world.

"You didn't have to accompany me. I could have very well chosen my own clothes. You should, should have kept company with Ran-san. You know very well, how she can jump to conclusions. About our relationship." Shiho broke the silence.

Shinichi shuffled his steps, a faint transient, wistful smile lightened his brooding face. "I don't know. I wanted to accompany you. About Ran, I… I don't know. I don't know what has gotten into me. I didn't feel like how I actually did about her last time. I don't even know what did I actually feel about her last time. Was it really, love? Or was it all just my imagination?" Shinichi becoming visibly agitated. "But right now, I know what I want to do, I'll just want to go to the mall with you to pick up some clothes. Yeah?"

Shiho nodded as she knew Shinichi needed some time. Some time apart from Ran-san to arrange his thoughts. The two walked in pensive silence to the mall, both lost in thought.

At the mall:

"Haibara. I mean, Miyano. Let's take a break from all these shopping, it's kind of tiring," Shinichi suggested with a plea in his tone.

Shiho raked a hand through her hair, "Sure, we'll just do that." They strolled towards Starbucks, both bought something to drink and sat down.

Shiho took out a magazine she just bought and leafed through it. "Have you thought it through? What are you going to do with your childhood friend?"

Shinichi looked solemn for a moment, then he slapped his face and said, "I'm going to confess to her. I don't know when yet, but I'll. Even if I don't feel for her anymore. She was there, waiting for me without even knowing when I'll be back. Now, she needs me. And I'll be there. Be by her. It's not a bad idea right?" Shinichi's voice saturated with love.

Shiho felt like her breath was solidifying in her throat. Yet, she kept her cool and made it seemed like indifference fell from her like a garment, as she shrugged her shoulders.

Shinichi beamed and then he paused. His eyes seemed to be locked on Shiho. He stared at her dazedly. She was not exactly what you would call voluptuous, but she had the body of a top model, like a life size Barbie, but was much prettier. Although she was in her school uniform, you could see her perfect S-line body. Her waist was ant size. But the most attractive part of her, was her face. Her eyes were cold and metallic, yet it was like a magnet. Able to attract any person. Shiho lips were like two budded roses. He wondered if anyone was lucky enough to had even tasted them.

"Stop staring, would you? " Shiho felt a twinge of impatience, as she said without looking up.

Shinichi's face burned like a brand as he started playing with his fingers. "Sorry. So, we're cool?"

Shiho did not answer. She didn't want to. She didn't feel like speaking to him. The detective that was indulged in his childhood friend, and soon to be girlfriend. She felt like there wasn't a place for her to belong to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Just as about the two were about to leave the mall, splatters of rain fell against the ground like tiny ornaments. The two took a glance at each other.

"You've got an umbrella?"Shinichi asked Shiho, who was staring up in the sky.

She shook her head, "No. Why don't we stay here till…" Before Shiho could finish her sentence, Shinichi grabbed her wrists, almost forcefully and sprinted through the rain.

"Let go." Shiho declared as she tried her best to struggle free from the python grip of Shinichi's, but failed. She was lagging behind Shinichi but she could see his idiot grin and his electric blue eyes flickered with sophistication. Shiho's heart squeezed, as if her chest suddenly compressed it. Shiho clenched the collar of her blouse. 'It hurts.' But it felt warm, the place where Shinichi grabbed. She hasn't had the kind of feeling, since, since a long time.

'I hope Miyano won't be angry at me for dashing in the rain with her. I'm happy though.' Shinichi could feel his heart slamming against his ribs. 'Why? Why would I think this way? The one I love is Ran? Is it not?'

"Here we are. Home, Shinichi said while looking at Shiho. Shiho's hair was plastered to her face and her clothes were drenched. Still, she look beautiful. Shinichi took out his keys from his bag and unlocked the door.

"You're back! Shini...chi. With her..." Ran was standing there with an apron on. Her expression hardened, her sweetness halting like a tardy May.

"Why are you here?" Shinichi questioned Ran with an expression that was cloud over with confusion. "I don't remember giving you permission to enter my house." Shiho took a deep breath and nudged Shinichi's arm with her elbow, hinting that he had forgotten something, something important.

"Oh yeah. That..." Shinichi suddenly remembered. A mixture of shame and gratitude welled up in him. He turned to face Shiho and winked at her.

Ran could feel blood pulsing through her veins. She could no longer hold it back, tears of heartbreaking sorrow flowed down her cheeks. "Shinichi..." She muttered as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of his house.

"Ran. " Shinichi said, consumed with grieve.

"Go after her. " Shiho said as she walked into her room.

Shinichi darted out of the house, chasing after Ran while shouting her name.

He caught her at a corner, sobbing so pitifully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Shinichi said with guilt in his tone. Ran just shook her head. He sighed. He inched his way towards her and hugged her from behind.

"I love you." Shinichi said. He felt liberated, like a caged bird set free.

Tears from Ran flowed even faster now as she turned around to hug Shinichi. "Me too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Isn't Shiho the one you love?"

"No, she's just a friend. You... You are the one."

Ran bobbed her head up and down signifying a yes. However Shinichi felt like his own words struck him like a whip. What was he feeling?

At Shiho's room:  
"Idiot." She was sorrowful in the web of deceit closing upon her. "Go after her?" Her voice thin and distant. "Who am I kidding?" A few tears came to soften her seared vision.

"Bye Ran," Shinichi waved as he watch Ran walk up the steps to where he once stayed when he was still Conan Edogawa. The moon had risen, casting a pale light over the entire city. 'I'm hungry. Better get home soon. Oh yeah, I've got to tell Shiho that Ran and I are in a relationship now...'

"I'm home." Shinichi said as he unlocked the door. "Shiho?" He walked towards Shiho's room and knocked a few times. "Shiho? I'm coming in. He opened Shiho's door and saw Shiho asleep by the side of the window in a posture as if she was longing for something out there.

He smiled gently at the sleeping Shiho and moved to where Shiho was at. He noticed a few baby swells at the cup of her eyelids. He rubbed it off gently with his thumb.

"Were you dreaming?" He carried Shiho in a princess way and up onto her bed. He noticed Shiho was frowning and wrinkles were forming on her forehead.

"How can we let these lines spoil your pretty face?" He mumbled to himself while using his index finger to flatten Shiho's forehead until her lines were gone.

"There. All better. Sweet dreams." Shinichi got up from his seating position on the bed and prepared to leave but he Shiho was tugging the corner of his shirt, unconsciously. He sat back down again and caressed her cheeks that were as soft as July peaches. Soon after, he fell asleep while holding Shiho's hand, tightly.

In the morning:  
"No... Don't... Go... !" Shiho jumped up from her dream. In her dream... It's the sight of Shinichi chasing after Ran. Running, so fast, she couldn't catch up. Shaking her head furiously, she tried to delete the scene from her mind. 'Shiho, he's not yours. He's Ran-san's.' Shiho tried desperately to convince herself. 'Warm,' She thought as she felt heat spreading through her body from her hands. She looked down and saw Shinichi sleeping by the bed, head lying down on her lap, tightly holding her hands. She blushed, cheeks becoming rosy red in an instant.

"Ku..." She paused. She hesitated. 'I want to be selfish. Even if it's just for a moment.' Shiho thought silently. She allowed herself to be indulged in the moment of being loved. Being held tightly. Even if it's just holding hands. She laid back on the pillow and shut her eyes firmly. 'I'd rather not wake up if I can stay like this forever.'

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes. "Ow, my back." He cried. 'Warm.' He looked down to where his hands were. His cheeks flushed. 'Right... Shiho looks like she's sleeping well.'

"Love... You..." Shiho mumbled in her sleep. Shinichi was stupefied. 'She has someone... Someone she loves?'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama

Replies to Reviews:  
Thank you guys, although I know there are not a lot of reviews, it still means a lot to a writer. Especially when I'm new.

YuukiChan95: I won't make it too short, every chapter will be at least 1000 words. I hope.  
Enji89: ShinRan moments won't be a lot. Since I absolutely dislike Ran. And I don't support ShinRan, not even the least bit. Sorry, ShinRan fans out there.  
Kudoshiho-chan: I love your name. Yeah. I'm able to update every few other days. But my exam is in mid February. So maybe at that period of time, I'll not be able to write that often. But I promise whenever I think of an idea, I'll write it down.

"Kudo-kun. Kudo-kun. HEY KUDO SHINICHI." the teacher couldn't take it and finally burst.

"Wha... What?" Shinichi just returned from his daze. "I'm sorry sensei."

The teacher continued with the lesson. Shinichi shook his head. 'What was I thinking about? Am I still dwelling on... On what Miyano said while sleeping? No. No. It's none, none of my business, right? Why does my chest feel... Feel so suffocated?'

"Mou, Shinichi. What are you thinking about? You seem so engrossed in your own thoughts. Is... Is it about me?" Ran blushed, face turned bright red. (Ran has moved her seat to beside Shinichi.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." Shinichi replied with an awkward smile. He took a peek at Shiho who was seated two seats behind him. Shiho placed her elbow on the table, arm straight up, fist supporting her cheek. She was focused on looking outside the window with a bored expression on her face. Her eyes were like a bottomless abyss. 'Shiho... Is she thinking about him?' Shinichi sighed. 'Why am I so bothered by this?'

Shiho was staring outside of the window. Her eyes gazing at the clouds in the sky. 'He held my hand, to sleep.' Shiho remembered as her thoughts wandered to that morning. When she woke up for the second time, Shinichi was no longer by her side. He wasn't in the house either. Her heart, sank. It feels like she had lost something, something she wish it was hers, for a long time. Since... Yeah. Since when? Since when did she feel like he was someone important. Her thoughts wandered again. To when she fell asleep after realising he was holding her hand. The dream, was the first pleasant one, ever since, ever since she was part of the black organisation. 'That has already been 15 years? Ever since I was part of the nightmare. I had nightmares just every other day. Until, until I met him. There was no more nightmares. But not exactly dreams either.' She could sleep normally without having to wake up in the night a few times because of fear. However, yesterday. She had a dream. It was good, able to dream once again. Able to see things she have always yearned. Nostalgia. The contents of the dream is paramount. Shinichi was in her dream. She could see his face clearly, it felt so realistic yet so unlikely. He was smiling, smiling at her. The affectionate look her had always given only to his childhood friend. Maybe because it was a dream, Shiho felt that she was brave. Brave enough to confess what she had been burying in the depths of her heart for so long. Brave enough to tell him that she had always had a thing for him. Brave enough to tell him she wanted him. Is it because it's a dream? The courage she never had, the courage she never knew. The courage she longed for.

In the dream:  
"Shinichi I love you." Shiho revealed.

Maybe because it was a dream, Shinichi was sweet, gentle, to her. He smiled and replied, "Me too." Shinichi forcefully hauled Shiho into a passionate hug. It was pleasurable, even if it was just a dream, something that is never going to happen. At least she could feel it even if it was not genuine.

Shiho tried her best to get her thoughts out of her mind as she turned to face the whiteboard. She captured a glimpse of Ran giggling while Shinichi just smiled gently at her. Like the Shinichi in her dream, who looked at her. But he is not looking at her, he is looking at... Ran. Ran, the girl he loves, the girl he vows to protect no matter what, even without any real promise to Ran. His heart is devoted to her. Not just some silly half-assed joke about protecting her, in exchange for her to attend school. It's stupid. Shiho tried her best to concentrate on what the teacher was teaching instead of making herself miserable at the sight of the couple that love had bloom between them.

Bell rings. Class ended. Shinichi walked over to Shiho's table, who was calmly arranging her notes.

"Hey Miyano. I thought I should tell you this. "

"What?" Shiho asked in a not-so polite tone, close to annoyed.

"You know... Ran and I are kinda... In a relationship now. I thought you should know... Since, you are my... Friend."

Shiho fists tightened, her whole body felt like it was going to disintegrate. She felt like vomiting. It felt horrible.

"All the best. " Shiho stood up abruptly. Shinichi silently watch her leave the classroom and headed for the restroom.

'Why do I feel so pissed off? Is it because Miyano doesn't give a damn? I should know. Miyano, is Miyano Shiho. She's not one who would care. So, do I... Want her to care?' Shinichi stood there, feet planted to the ground, bewildered.

In the restroom:  
Shiho stood by the sink, but her legs weren't stable. She was staggering. Her vision was blurry, she couldn't make out what she was seeing. Yet despite feeling uncomfortable, she refuses to seek help from anyone. She turned on the tap and splashed water on her face, aiding her to regain her energy and her composure. It was never difficult for her to do that, but somehow, Shinichi's words were painful. They carved deep inside her heart. So deep, it was hard to remove. She strained a smile as she look at herself in the mirror. 'Shiho, it's all over now. They are together.' She could keep the smile up, it disappeared. But still, her feelings, they don't go away that easily. She managed to convince herself to stop the pain temporarily.

"I've been waiting here. What took you so long inside?" Shinichi asked with a look of concern.

Enormous pangs of guilt gnawed at her. "Nothing, just…" And Shiho blacked out. Before she could fall, Shinichi caught her, and gingerly carried her to the infirmary. He carried her close, he didn't know why, but he felt so, comfortable. Shiho was indeed slim, despite her height, as anyone could have seen. But he never knew Shiho was this light.

Shinichi tenderly placed Shiho on the bed in the infirmary. He laid his eyes on Shiho's sleeping face. Despite being pale, she was more beautiful than ever. Her long eyelashes are fluttering, making his heart flutter along. She gave one an impression of being so vulnerable, the exact opposite of what Shiho really is like. Shiho couldn't resist even if he had attacked her now. Attack? He shook his head to get rid that idea. Warmth, the warmth he held close to his heart. The night at Shiho's room. It was Shiho's hand. It was warm. Shinichi held out his hand trying to reach Shiho's hand. He was one inch away, but then he flinched. He could remember exactly how Shiho said "I love you" in her sleep. He desperately suppressed his urge to touch her warm hand. 'Shiho already has someone she loves. Someone important to her.' He jumped up from the chair beside the bed, enraged, fists clutched. He took one last glimpse at her before leaving the infirmary.

"Shinichi! Where have you been? I had been looking all over for you. Let's go out today. " Ran grabbed Shinichi's arm and squealed in delight.

Shinichi looked hesitant. "I don't know. I have to bring Shiho home."

"What do you mean?" Ran asked in obvious displease in both her tone and expression.

"She fainted. So..."

"It won't take long. I promise."

"No. I still think it's not a good idea."

"Why! Do you not love me? I'm your girlfriend! Not her. Not Shiho. It's me. ME!"

"Let's talk. Shall we?"

"No. No. No. " Ran repeated and broke down into tears, tears that seem like a endless river.

"I get it. We'll go out. But, it's just for a while okay. I've got to get Shiho. "

Ran's tears stop flowing and she nodded blissfully.

Note: I'm planning to introduce a third character. But I was wondering if you guys would prefer Kaito Kuroba or Saguru Hakuba.  
So here's the idea, Kaito looks like Shinichi, so Shiho sees Shinichi in Kaito.  
Or Saguru whom she knew beforehand. So they are rather close.

Please give me your reviews soon so that I can start writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

"My, what a beauty." A voice said as malicious pleasure played around his lips and his eyes gleamed with joy.

"Shinichi?" Ran jerked Shinichi rather roughly as he had been spacing out for the past 10 minutes as they were inside the cafe, while Ran yakked about what happened while he was gone.

"Oh... I'm... Sorry?" Shinichi said while his eyes were looking outside the window.

Ran took a deep breath, she tried her very best to calm her anger that was boiling within her, like hot lava. She didn't want to argue with Shinichi, not again. It felt terrible.

"You know... If you really want to, you can... Can go visit Miyano-San. I'm... Okay, alone. So, run along" Ran choked but forced a smile.

"Really? Thanks Ran!" Shinichi exclaimed without hesitation and hugged Ran from across the table.

Just as Ran wanted to receive the warmth, Shinichi broke free of the brief, momentary embrace. It seemed almost dreamlike. How long has it been since the last time he touched her. She watched him bolted like lightning towards the direction of the school. His grin so wide, it's almost impossible to miss which adds on to the misery she was feeling.

'You don't really love me and you don't realise that. I'm not going to let you go. Not after losing your once. It hurts. So much. Even if you don't love me. Even if you don't see me. I just want you by my side. I want you. I'm sorry Shinichi. Sorry for being so selfish. But I love you. So much so much I can't contain it. So it's okay. Even if your heart doesn't belong to me, it's fine even if it's just your body, just an empty shell.' Ran comforted herself. "Shinichi..." One drop of tear fell from her right eye.

At the infirmary:  
Shiho opened her eyes and rubbed it groggily. "What happened?" She swung her gaze to her left. A figure of a male in a causal suit, perfect body proportions stood, leaning on the window rail, eyes situated fixedly at the view outside the window.

"You awake, huh?" he responded without turning his head to face Shiho. "How I miss you my dear Shiho. "

"Whatever. " Shiho coolly replied and she put her left hand on the bed, putting her weight on it, trying her best to stand up straight. She staggered. She cursed herself for being so weak, for being unable to summon enough energy just to stand up straight. Desperately, Shiho repeated the process, but to no avail. She noticed Saguru finally facing her and he was chuckling and how defenceless and vulnerable she was. Chuckling very obvious indeed.

"Let me help. " Saguru extended a hand.

Shiho slapped his hand away. "Leave me alone."

"You can't even stand. Where do you think she can go?"

"Where I go isn't any of your concern. Now, get out of my way." Shiho warned as she tried standing up once again, but only to fail yet again. However this time she landed in Saguru's arms. Saguru smiled while observing her in his arms.

"Bring me home." Shiho commanded, looking at him with a straight face. Saguru obliged without retaliation.

Saguru helped her into his car with a chauffeur already awaiting for them.

"Miyano!" Shinichi exclaimed eagerly as he burst into the room of the infirmary. He didn't catch Shiho in his sight. The bed that Shiho rested in was slightly messy, and she was nowhere to be found. "Has she already gone home?" Shinichi oblivious to the disappointment in his tone. He was dejected for a split second but gave up that thought almost immediately and sprinted home.

"Here we are." Saguru gazing at Shinichi's mansion. "You live here alone?"

"Thanks for the ride. Goodbye."

"You're not going to invite me up?"

"The house isn't mine."

"Then your boyfriend?"

Shiho flinched at the word 'boyfriend'. But found her cool instantaneously and regained her composure. "He already has a girlfriend."

Saguru looked at her, fully aware of the hurt and fear in her tone and body language. "Why don't I become your boyfriend?"

Shiho smirked as if what Saguru said was the silliest joke on earth. Saguru grabbed her into his strong arms, into an embrace. "I mean it."

Shocked at his sudden affection, Shiho elbowed him in his stomach. And pushed away with all the strength she had been left with. "You're gonna pay for that." Shiho opened the car door and got out. She turned back to take a look at Saguru. After giving one piercing glare, she slammed the door in his face. Suddenly, Shiho felt a force pulling her away from Saguru's car. She pivoted her head to the direction of the force.

"Who is he?" Shinichi's voice, cold and hard. His head hanging low, fringe concealing his eyes, his strong hand on her arm, almost trembling. Thoughts swivelled in his head making him unable to think straight.

"Let me go. It hurts." Shiho demanded furiously.

"Answer me." His hands not bulging a bit.

Sitting in the car, Saguru smirked at the interesting sight.

"He is my..." Shiho paused and retaliated. "Why do you care who is he?"

"Because I care!"

"Well, there is no need for that. Your care can be devoted to Ran-san alone. I don't need your pity or whatsoever."

"It's not pity."

"Then what is it?" Shiho rather annoyed at that point in time.

"Is he the one... The one you mentioned in your dream. The one... You said you love..." Shinichi finally raised his head to look at Shiho in her eyes, his eyes were so determined, it sent a chill down Shiho's spine.

Shiho cringed. She felt like her heart was going to die. Her breathing was going to stop forever. Her voice was nowhere to be found. She bit her lower lip. "Yeah. Happy now? Let go,"

Shinichi's heart skipped a beat, his hand slowly releasing Shiho's arm. Shiho shrugged and walked into the gates of the house. Shiho silently cursed herself for being so weak. Unable to confess her true feelings.

Shinichi turned to face Saguru. They looked at each other.

"Sorry. Looks like she chose me," Saguru initiated the conversation. He didn't wait for Shinichi's reply and requested for his chauffeur to start driving.

Shinichi stood there, stunned. 'Why am I feeling so irritated an angry? Why? Chose him? He's the one Shiho loves? Why is it bothering me so much? Since when? When have Shiho started liking him? How does Shiho know him? Hakuba, I've met him a few times, but I never knew. Shiho and he were acquainted. Acquainted? Or rather... They are lovers...' The sky starting pouring, like it was shedding tears, grieving tears. Shinichi didn't move an inch. He just stood there, in deep thought.

Shiho, in her room, leaned against the window. Observing Shinichi outside the gates. She folded her arms, head slightly tilted, leaning it on the window. She sighed. 'That was silly of me. And it wasn't even like me. Why does he make me so agitated, so impulsive all the time? I'm not usually like this.' Shiho slid the wall of the window with her back and sat on the ground. She hugged her knees close to her body and she buried her head in them, attempting to forget about what just happened.

Shinichi sauntered into his house, all dripping wet. 'I need to get back to my room to change out of my clothes.' He advanced towards his room, while he was brooding over the previous event. He opened the door, ready to enter the room but he found Shiho resting by the window. 'Ah… This isn't my room. It's Shiho's. What am I doing? Why am I like this?' He progress further up to where Shiho was positioned at. He squatted down and placed rested his hand on Shiho's face. Unconsciously, Shinichi caressed her face tenderly. Shiho's eyes opened. She jolted, disbelief at what was happening. She shoved Shinichi away from her as she shuddered. 'Why did he…'

"Why is it Hakuba?" Shinichi probed Shiho.

"… No reason. I like him. That's all."

"How did you guys know each other?"

"We were schoolmates. Back in America."

"Have you liked him since back then?"

Shiho gritted her teeth. "I guess."

"Is it… Like Ran and I?"

Shiho felt an excruciating sting in her heart. "No… We were even closer."

Shinichi let out an anguished smile and nodded. "Closer, huh?" He exited Shiho's room and paced back into his room. What was in front of him, was just plain jet black darkness that even his intelligence couldn't comprehend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

A bright gold rim of dazzling sun rise over the horizon. That morning, Shinichi found out that Shiho had already left for school without him, not that it was unusual of her. But recently, they have always been walking o school together. He even sacrificed walking to school with Ran for the sake of Shiho. He never understood why Shiho could never get along with Ran. At least Ran made an effort, or rather several efforts to befriend, get closer to Shiho. However Shiho promptly refused without a second thought. He thought it was funny, funny because it is exactly what Shiho would do but then again, when Shiho was Haibara Ai, she seemed to be able to be nicer to Ran. Now, it's just back to square one. Well, not that it particularly bother him that his best friend wasn't getting along with his girlfriend. Right, girlfriend. Ran is now his girlfriend. It doesn't seem to make a difference to him. He doesn't really feel what one would call the symptoms of love. Heart beating furiously when with her, craving to touch her so badly, desiring to hear her voice every second, lusting every one moment he gets to spend with her. No, he never felt all these when with Ran. Not after he passed the age of 7, with Ran. But all these feelings, they don't feel distant. In fact, they feel very surreal, very familiar. He can't remember when, how and when. But he remembers. Within him, these symptoms of love feel so extreme, they almost seem immoral. It was beyond reason an convention.

In school:  
Shinichi arrived at his class door. He sighed. He has to go through yet another day. Ran's beaming smile would be the first to appeal to his sight, followed by everything else. He took a deep breath before sliding the door open. What he saw was not what he would usually expect. Shiho was sitting at her seat, but unlike her usual empty side by her side, it was occupied. By Saguru Hakuba. He was dressed in the school's uniform. Hey were chatting happily. Although Shiho had no expression in her face, glee and joy was glimmering in her eyes. She looks perky, her cheeks tickled pink. Shinichi felt vexed and dismayed. It was almost like his position as a best friend was threatened. Initially, he was the only one who could put her on cloud nine. He thought he was special, special to Shiho. But now, it was like anyone could easily replace him. His heart sank.

Shiho took a glance at Shinichi and he smile turned into a frown. Saguru simply snickered at the two of them.

Shinichi, throughout the whole day, couldn't concentrate on the lessons. His mind drifts away, far far away.

"Alright class. We are going on a field trip next week. To an island. This will help get the class to further strengthened the bond and also, you guys will be able to study multiple variety of plants there. Also. This is is absolutely compulsory," The teacher announced, making everyone in the class settle into a hot discussion.

"Did you hear that Shinichi? It's going to be awesome. I can't wait for it," Ran shrieked into Shinichi's ear, recovering him from his daydream. Ran knitted her brows. But nevertheless explained calmly to him. Shinichi looked fairly interested in the trip.

After school:  
"Let me walk you home." Saguru gripped Shiho's wrist.

"No thank you."

"Shiho, let's go home," Shinichi said.

Shiho took a look at his face and nodded. "Okay."

Shinichi silently screamed 'YES!' in his mind.

"See you tonight, Hakuba." Shiho waved her hand at Saguru.

Shinichi eyes wide opened, unable to comprehend what they were talking about. Before Shinichi and Shiho left the classroom, Shinichi gave a death glare at Saguru and stuck his tongue out at him, definitely not forgetting to make sure Shiho wasn't witnessing his stupidity.

The two left, leaving Saguru standing in the class. "HAHAHA." 'What an amazing couple. Two with much intelligence but seem stupid at this.'

"Shinichi?" Ran slid the classroom door open only to find out Shinichi's bag wasn't there. He was already gone. She found Saguru smirking. That smug look of his made her angry.

Silence brooded over the still and pulseless world. As the two were on their way from school to home, the two stayed silent. Both seem to have a lot of things weighing on their mind, but unable to voice it out to the other.

"What was it about that you two were meeting tonight?" Shinichi broke the silence.

Shiho swallowed. "It's... A date."

Shinichi's heart clenched. "Where?"

"No where, just at the newly opened mall."

"What are you guys gonna do there?"

"Catch a movie, I guess. Then maybe have our dinner there or something."

"I see..."

"How's Ran and you going along?"

"Fine."

"Then why didn't you walk her home?"

"I don't know. I wanted to go home with you."

'Stupid detective. Stupid me. That was probably something he said unconsciously, but it made me so happy. I'm nuts.'

'Why did I say that? Do I really mean it? Is Shiho more important to me than Ran?'

The two walked home with their mind both filled with their own thoughts.

7pm, at Shinichi's house:

Shinichi was in the living room, watching his television programme. His mind wasn't on the television but rather on a particular girl. It was wrong. He already has a girlfriend but he wasn't thinking of her. It wasn't something he could control. It was against his will. But his mind and heart their own will. They were chasing her. Almost to the point of desperation. Unfortunately their owner was too dumb to realise his own feelings. Even if he had suspected himself at times, he was reluctant to admit it. This cycle repeated itself time and again, supposedly some sort of hint to Shinichi. Sound of footsteps coming from the stairs recovered him from him being lost in thoughts.

Shiho was dressed up in a casual T-shirt that is just plain white. Her bottom was a jeans, nothing to special about it either. However, they look good on Shiho. Simplicity, nothing too extravagant.

"You are going on a date in that kind of get up?" Shinichi chuckled.

Shiho glared at him. "I don't think this date have got anything to do with you. Mr Kudo. I'm off." Shiho left Shinichi alone, looking blankly at the ceiling of his living room.

Ring! Ring! Shinichi's handphone rang.

"Shinichi. It's me. Ran. Let's go out on a date, someday."

Shinichi said in a flat tone, "Sure. I guess." And he sighed, without Ran hearing it.

Sounding disappointed, Ran replied, "I guess... That's it then. Bye."

Shinichi suddenly perked up. "No Ran! Let's go a date. Right now. I'll pick you up in 5 minutes time. I'll decide where we'll go."

"Really? I'll get ready as soon as possible!"

Shinichi hung up at call and punched his fist in the air. "Yes! See how I destroy your date, Hakuba Saguru and Miyano Shiho." Shinichi guffawed obnoxiously. Scratching his head, he wondered where did that idea came from.

The date:

"What kind of movie shall we watch?" Saguru smiled.

"I'm fine with any type of movies."

"Then I'll…" Before Saguru could finish his sentence, a ear-piercing voice went into his ears.

"Hakuba, Miyano. Fancy seeing you guys here." Shinichi bore a big toothy grin as a greeting to the couple. On the contrary, Saguru and Shiho weren't very delighted at the sight of an uninvited couple.

"You and Mouri are?" Saguru asked, amused.

"We're on a date." Ran quickly grabbed the opportunity to say it and wrapped her hands around Shinichi's arm.

Shiho took a fleeting look at Saguru and shrugged her shoulders with much aloofness. Saguru simply smiled.

"You guys have fun then." Saguru commented.

As they were about to walk away, Shinichi quickly stop them and said, "Why don't we… Ah! Have a double date."

"That would be a great idea." Saguru remarked.

The two guys guiltlessly nodded in agreement without realising the displeasure in their respective dates.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

Ran wrapped her arms around Shinichi's the whole time, like a python strangling its prey. As much as Shinichi wanted to escape from her, he couldn't. He gave up trying after a few hundred tries.

Then suddenly, "You know Ran, maybe, I'm just saying, maybe you go let go of my hand?" Shinichi practically pleaded. Ran shook her head, the grip on his arm tightened. Shinichi didn't know why, but he was getting so irritated. Shiho was there, laughing with Saguru. Why is she laughing? He didn't feel quite right, like his rationale is slipping away. He harshly and forcibly pushed Ran away. "Stop it. It's irritating."

Ran sniffed, tears welled up in her eyes. The people surround them paused and stared at them, like they were some sort of animals on exhibition.

"You're embarrassing." Shiho remarked, nonchalantly. Saguru put his arm around Shiho's waist, making her jump a little. He whispered something in her ear, which everybody was gasping about.

Stunned, Shinichi eyes widened. He rudely shoved Saguru away, and pulled Shiho by her wrist. Shiho frowned. Fury enraged within Shinichi. 'Why is nothing going my way today? First Ran, being so annoying. Now Shiho? What's with the frowning?'

"I don't care what you guys do, just don't involve me in your mindless little tricks," Shiho declared and shook his hand off. Ran was dumbfounded. Resentment and discontent spoiled her mood.

"I'm sorry Ran, I don't know what had gotten into me. I… love… you," Shinichi said as he flexed his right arm.

Shiho, at a side, expression hardened. Ran pulled Shinichi into a passionate hug and didn't let him go, as much as he struggled.

'Yeah, I love her. Don't I?' Shinichi thought.

Saguru pecked Shiho on her lips, just a slight and gentle one. Everybody crowded around them to see the couple, a match made in heaven. They started taking pictures and murmured amongst themselves. Shinichi glowered, but managed to somehow suppress himself. He told himself to calm down. He just told Ran he loved her, he can't betray her right after a confession. Or rather, a half-assed confession. Did he say that just so he could appease Ran, or was it for real. He was stuck in seriously sticky dilemma. And what did Saguru previously whisper to Shiho? He didn't like what Saguru did.

"Let us all calm down and have lunch now." Saguru suggested, trying to ease the tense atmosphere. The three other nodded their heads in silence.

They chose a sushi restaurant, the one with a conveyor belt. It reminds Shiho and Shinichi of the Detective Boys days, when they were all happy. Nostalgia. That bittersweet feeling, unable to be felt and comprehended by anyone but the two.

They ate their food in silence, besides the minor disruption of Ran showing her enthusiasm for sushi and Shinichi.

Suddenly, Saguru chuckled. "Haha, you're cute, Shiho."

Shinichi's heart squeezed. 'Cute? Shiho? Why does he get to call her by her name?'

He used his thumb to get rid of a rice grain that was reluctant to leave her side of her mouth. Saguru then ate it. Ran stared in awe, wishing desperately that a certain idiot would be as romantic as Saguru was. But she knew, he would never do it. At least not to her. She clenched her fist, she hates _her_.

It wasn't fair. She knew Shinichi first. She loved Shinichi first. Now Saguru is here. 'Why does Miyano gets to be loved by everyone? Miyano shouldn't be the one. I should be the one.' A green eyed monster devoured Ran as she glared intently at Shinichi looking hurt.

Shiho, somehow sensed something was wrong, and Ran wasn't quite like her usual self. She nudged Saguru and mouthed, "Let's get out of here."

Saguru nodded as he also noticed the tension between the four of them. They got up and headed outside the restaurant. Shinichi wanted to stop them, but before he could actually respond, Ran held his hand. She fainted a smile. She was telling him, "Don't go after them." Shinichi understood her unhappiness and sat back down.

'This is so weird. Why would I care if the two of them spend time together? Alone.' Shinichi fidgeted. He could not stop thinking about the two who are elsewhere, out of his sight.'

"We should go check up on them," Shinichi tried his best to make his request sounded like a suggestion.

"They are already grownups. They can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, but even so… I'm worried."

Ran's expression hardened. "Can we just go enjoy ourselves? Just the two of us. We haven't been hanging out since a long time. It's like I'm not important. But I'm your girlfriend. You are my boyfriend. You asked me out? Why are you treating me like this now? You never bothered to hang out with me. You never asked. I was waiting. I thought today was different. But no. You asked me out, because you are worried about… About…" Ran did not continue her sentence, afraid that Shinichi would figure out his own feelings with her reminding him. She knew he was intelligent, however, he is really very dense when it comes to the matters of the heart.

"I didn't realise all this… Sorry."

Ran shook her head, "Just don't do this again. Stay by my side, always."

'Always. How many times have I made the promise of forever and always. To whoever. Did I manage to keep them? Was I able to make it true? Always. I remember the promise I made to Shiho. To protect her. Am I able to? Will I?'

Outside:

Shiho and Saguru strolled along while conversing.

"Shiho, isn't it about time you reply to my confession?"

"Is it? I haven't really thought about it."

"Is it because he's the one occupying your mind and heart?"

"No." Shiho tilted her head to face the other direction of Saguru.

"Must it be him?"

"You are right. I should probably give up now… Fine. I'll go out with you."

Saguru smirked and pulled Shiho to his side by her slender waist. Shiho didn't change her expression, neither did she express any disgust. It was almost like it didn't matter anymore. Nothing else does, anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama.

"Shiho," Shinichi placed his hand on her shoulder. "What happened? You look very distracted."

Shiho lowered her gaze to look at her shoes. Averting her gaze elsewhere might be the only way to not let Shinichi find anything out. 'Go away. Please. Not now.' It is hard enough to forget about someone important, not mentioning having to forget that person when he is just right in front of you. It is painful, it is difficult. Things were much easier when she had not been Haibara Ai. Haibara Ai made her learn, a lot of things. Things like expressing and falling in love. A vague thought, as elusive as the scent of a primrose.

Putting his arm around Shiho's shoulder, Saguru flashed a smirk at Shinichi on his already-smug face. Shinichi swayed in the sudden grip of anger. Shinichi sensed no recoil from Shiho, which he felt was weird. He looked at Shiho, he realised, since Saguru and Shiho came back, Shiho's face was as solemn as a mask.

"We're together now."Saguru announced with pride and gleam on his face.

"Together?"Shinichi questioned after being momentarily stupefied.

"She's my girl now," he took a glance at Shiho.

Shiho's face was passionless, like those by sculptors graved for niches in a temple. How long, Shinichi thought has he not seen that expression on Shiho's face. It was stinging. Her heart was icy as a fountain in the fall.

Shinichi was overcame by an access of misery and overshadowed by a fretful anxiety. Before he could respond, Ran interrupted his thoughts.

"Congratulations!" Ran cried, as if she was struck by some happy fortune. Saguru and Shiho were currently dating, helping to dissipate her every doubt and scruple.

Shiho couched in terms of feigned devotion and leaned on Saguru. She made an effort to smile. Her fleeting smile seemed alien and intrusive. Shinichi pivoted his head to look away. Fragments of Shiho smiling happily in the embrace of Saguru's echoed in his mind.

Ran had a hunch that Shinichi was going to react differently from her, and bingo. He did. She shuffled her steps towards Shinichi and wrapped his arms around herself, hungry for affection, which Shinichi never gave to her.

He had a baffled stare at Shiho. Shinichi smiled uncomfortably, guilty of his girly sentimentality. Ran, half-suffocated by her triumph, fittingly adjusted herself within Shinichi's hug. Ran evinced her euphoria with a smug grimace on her face, hardly noticeable by anyone. While his arms were around Ran, his gaze was fixed intently at Shiho who was standing six feet in front of him.

Shiho, who witnessed the snuggle of the couple in front her, swallowed, hard. "Shall we go to the arcade? It may be fun." She could feel the ironic rebound of her words. The sight of Ran and Shinichi was suffocating. Yet, she is suggesting that they continue to have fun.

At the arcade:

"I want to play Shooting Hoops!" Ran cheered. She grabbed Shinichi's arm and dragged him towards the machine.

"We shall enjoy ourselves too." Saguru suggested to Shiho.

Shiho nodded.

Unfortunately for Shiho, she could hardly score a point. Saguru stood behind her, held her waist and positioned Shiho's hands, in order for her to score. Initially, Shiho was amused by his action, but soon accepted it.

Shinichi, irritated by Saguru's pompous actions, imitated him, and did the same to Ran, in hopes to mock Saguru. Ran did not look like she needed it. She was scoring more points than Shinichi. However, Ran was delighted at the fact Shinichi tried. Shinichi took a peek at Shiho who appeared to indifferent. Her indifference saddened him.

Bitterness got the better of her. She was ashamed of herself for thinking that way. Her brain was reluctant to think straight, thus, Shiho, who was finally able to score, got utterly distracted by Shinichi was once again affected and it went back to square one.

'I'll back off. I'll back off so you can be with her. Don't ever bother about me. Not anymore. I don't want to add on to your burden. Our promise? It was a laugh. Protect me? I don't need it anymore. I'm a selfish person. I don't want to share you. I'd rather have another guy, all to myself. It's painful to see you with her.'

"Hey Shiho?" Shinichi asked, with a look of concern. The four of the them were in the arcade, playing, supposedly enjoying themselves. However, she did not look like she was having fun.

"Let's talk. Shall we?"

Shinichi and Shiho walked to the nearest café. Ran saw their back, she wanted to chase after them, but Saguru tapped her shoulder and stopped her.

"Don't."

"You don't understand! Shinichi is going with,"

"You shouldn't. It's their problem."

"Why you? Don't you like Miyano-san?"

"I do. So I'm letting her go."

"Well, I like Shinichi too. But I'm not just about to let him go. He belongs with me. We belong together. I like him, and he likes me too. We. We. We…"

"The one he likes isn't you. At least not anymore. He has got to figure that out himself. Who he chooses is after that. He may choose you. Out of pity. After all, you have waited for him for so long."

"No. I don't care. I don't care. It's not fair. I still want him, even if he doesn't like me."

"Mouri-san. You are incorrigible."

Ran bit her lips, so hard, it started bleeding. She could no longer see Shinichi and Shiho. They were out of her sight. She touched her lips. "Ah… It's bleeding," she laughed. She looked up in the sky, the clouds floating so freely.

Saguru sighed. 'It is funny how she just agreed to be my girlfriend, and then I'm letting her go.'

At the café:

"I'm with Saguru now," Shiho spoke up after a long period of meditative tranquillity.

"With?"

"I mean I'm his girlfriend."

Shinichi was flabbergasted. "Re… Repeat… That…" he stammered. He then cleared his throat, hoping that it would make him seem unimpressed and collected.

Shiho exhaled. "We're together now. I'm dating him. We are going out."

Shinichi thought he was getting on the nerves of Shiho. Shiho tried her best to seem like she was ticked off. (In fact she was being tortured and tormented inside.)

Shinichi tried his best to alleviate his anger within. "So, you are telling me. Why?"

"You don't have to keep that promise anymore."

"Promise?

'He doesn't remember.' Shiho's heart throbbed.

"Yes, promise. The one where you said you would protect me forever. It's good that you don't remember it. Because you don't have to keep it. Saguru will be protecting me."

"Wait. No. Hold on."

"I'm holding on."

"So, you are saying you don't need me anymore?"

"I never needed you. Don't make me laugh."

The two fell into silence once more. Shinichi grieved. He could not interpret. And he was supposed to be a genius with an IQ of 280.

Shiho laughed. She stood up from her chair. "I'll be going now. Take care."

'How come she sounds like she's leaving forever? No.'

Shinichi got up from his seat and grappled Shiho's wrist as she was about to leave. He secure her wrist with a constraining pull.

"Let go. Now."

"Never." He enunciated.

Shiho's expression softened. It pained her. She was trying to give up and yet he wouldn't release her.

"Look. I admit. I did like you a little. But it was a mistake. I can never like you. Please." Shiho proclaimed.

"You did?" Shinichi was confused. The girl, who never failed to make him agitated and worried, is now confessing to him. Was that even considered a confession? There's only one way to confirm it.

He drew her closer to him with the connection of his hand around her wrist. Shinichi forced his lips on Shiho and slowly snaked his other hand around her waist. Shiho attempted to resist at first, but her strength was no match for his. Shinichi found himself beginning to desire more. He stuck his tongue into Shiho's mouth. It was burning with passion within. With much affection, he went ahead to explore her inside on her mouth. It felt paradisiacal. He could not stop. More. He wanted more.

Finally, Shiho broke free from the kiss. She needed to catch her breath. Despite the halt, she could still feel his hot tongue inside her and the lingering taste of his lips against her. Her senses came clear. It was wrong.

She looked around in the café. There was no one. Not a single soul besides them. Even at the counter, there was no one. It was truly a moment only to themselves.

"That felt heavenly," Shinichi breathed.

Shiho touched her lips. Yes indeed. But no, it was incorrect. How many times have she dreamt of that. How many times have she craved for the moment. She understood, it did not belong to her.

"I get it now."

Shiho looked up at him.

"I like you."

"No. No. You like Ran-san."

"No. I understand now. I like you. Never once have I wanted to kiss her. But it's totally different when it came to you. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you in my arms."

"Kudo."

"Call me Shinichi. You called Hakuba Saguru. Call me Shinichi."

"No. I won't do that."

"I'll tell Ran. I'll tell her that the one I really like is you."

"You can't do that. Remember how when we were Ai and Conan. Remember how much you wanted to protect her."

"I protected you too."

"Yes, but it's over now. I don't need your protection. Save it all for her."

"I'm sorry. The one I choose is you. I know all this seem abrupt and all but it's 'cause I only figured my feelings out now. I have always liked you. I don't know since when, but you have been on my mind for a while now. Would you say you like me too?"

"No. My feelings for you were only a little. Almost insignificant. I can't just suddenly turn it into love."

"Stop denying. You love me. You love me too."

Shinichi pulled Shiho out of the café and went ahead to find Saguru and Ran.

A/N: There seemed to be a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I'm so sorry. I thought it would be better to express the story through dialogues since I can't really write well. And btw, sorry for taking so long for this chapter. My exams are coming. And I already written chapter 8, but the quality sucks. A lot more than this one. And Saguru seemed weird and unhot in that one. So I deleted it and rewrote the whole thing. Sorry.

Replies to comments:  
YELLOW JACKET PRIDE: I'm sorry if I disappointed you with the tension part, because I'm really trying very hard. But I can't seem to write a very strong plot.

humilityhehe: Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint you.

Enji86: I won't make life so easy for him. Neither for the couple either. Things are gonna get tougher for them.

YuukiChan95: Jealousy is just so exciting, isn't it?

Andreya Halms: It's definitely Shinshi. But Saguru and Shiho just look so hot together, don't they!


End file.
